


After

by TWDObsessive



Series: Leedus Series [7]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Affection, Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Is it just me or did the whole cast seem down during the SDCC17 panel?  Andrew wasn't even there for the group photo and there was nary a single Leedus moment.  This is unacceptable to me, so for the first time I present an RPF Fix-it!  Here's my version of I'd like to think happened after such a Leedus-less con.Edited to add: After this was written, I found the full panel and got to see the hand holding and soulful looks at 16:15 here: https://youtu.be/4WwXf8HePRE .  So good news-  There WAS some leedus!  Yay!Side note: this is part of the Leedus Series but all these fics can be read individually.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone on Tumblr that noticed the overall sadness of the actors and the lack of Leedus interaction.
> 
> Bear in mind it's unbeta'd and I wrote it literally in thirty minutes to get it off my chest. Hope it brings some comfort.
> 
> Also, I'd like to take a moment to extend my thoughts and my love to John Bernecker's family and friends. Rest in Peace.

Norman knocked on the hotel room door. It was after midnight but the panel and afterparty had just wrapped. Andrew had left early. Wasn’t even there for the group photo and Norman couldn’t stand it anymore. Couldn’t stand how lost and broken Andrew seemed lately. He would barely talk to him anymore and that was NOT alright with Norman. Andrew was his everything. Despite his friendship with Jeffrey or his new romance with Diane, Andrew was his meaning and his center and they barely shared even a laugh together on the convention floor. This was not okay.

He knocked harder when the door didn’t open and finally a sleepy Andrew appeared in boxers and a rumpled tee. His curls were matted on one side and he had lines from the bedsheet along one cheek. 

“What?” Andrew asked groggily.

“What? That’s all you have to say?” Norman asked.

“I’m tired, Norman.”

“Norman? Not Nigel or Normski or… Andrew what the fuck is wrong with you lately? Huh?”

“Just tired, man. Hundred episodes is exhausting. And like… jetlag.”

“You gonna let me in or are you gonna give me the cold shoulder now too like you been doing for weeks?”

Andrew sighed and opened the door wider to let Norman come in. “I told the staff to put me as far away from you as possible.”

“Exactly. I had to walk my ass a mile through this goddamn hotel to find your room Goddamnit, Andy.”

Norm walked into the room and plopped down onto a chair. “Talk to me.”

Andrew wiped at his sleep crusted eyes. “About what?”

“What is on your mind that has you so far away?”

“Norm, it’s early for you. Shouldn’t you be down there being felt up by Jeffery or something?”

Norman shook his head in disbelief. “I told you, Andy,” he said softly. “Jeff and I been friends a long time. We ride bikes together. Have some similar interests but he’s not you. No one can replace you for me. You are a very special presence in my life and you KNOW that. You KNOW what you are to me. So brushing me off in some fit of jealousy is BULLSHIT,” Norman shouted. 

“You got Jeff for your friendship. You got Diane now. You got the fans and your art and your bike show and your damn cat. A man only has so much room-”

“You got a fucking WIFE, Andy. And two young kids. Don’t act like I got all this shit and you got nothing. You got the same fans and the same friendships with the cast. I just don’t get what is going on in your head. You KNOW how I feel about you and I told you… even if I can’t get what I really want, I will ALWAYS be by your side. ALWAYS. You welcomed me into this world and you became my constant. And I can’t stand to see you hurting.”

Andrew sighed. “It’s not just that. It’s… I just haven’t had anyone to talk to about… stuff.”

“Gale will talk to you about _anything_ and so would I. That’s horseshit,” Norman interrupted, leaning forward in his chair as Andy dropped his face into his hands.

“I’m the lead. The one everyone looks to to keep the show going, keep it strong, keep it _safe_.”

Norman looked away and bit at his lip. He knows Andy. He should have known the man would be carrying the stuntman’s death on his shoulders like he owned the accident. “Andy, man. There was nothing you could do there. Nothing any of us could do. It was a fluke accident. We’re all hurting from it but you can’t own it. It’s not yours to own.”

“It’s just…John dying and the show’s changed so much. Us. We aren’t as close as we use to be.”

“Then answer the fucking phone when I call. In fact, call _me_. I’ve been the one chasing after you for years, desperate for your attention.”

“Maybe I’m just… like going through a bad patch. Just a little depressed,” Andy sighed. He stood and walked to the door. “I’ll try to shake it off, man. I’m sorry if it’s hurting you.”

Norman remained seated. “You ain’t gonna just shake off depression, man. You know I been through that shit. Talk to me, Andy. Let me help.”

Andy’s shoulders slumped and although the room was only lit from the outside streetlights and neon signs, Norman can tell that his best friend had started crying. He got up and rushed to him, holding him tight, one hand in Andy’s hair holding him to his shoulder and the other wrapped around his back. He felt the staccatoed breath of tears and rubbed Andy’s back. “It’s okay, you need a good cry, man.”

“I just feel so confused. And lost and alone,” Andy sobbed.

“Your never alone, Andy. You always, _always_ have me. Whatever you want from me, whatever you need, it’s yours. I’ve told you before. I’m yours. I love you. You know I love you.”

Norman could feel Andrew nodding into his shoulder as he kissed at his best friends temple. “I love you so much Andy.”

“I love you, too,” Andy said into the crook of Norman’s neck.

Norm smiled at that. He loved to hear it, loved to feel Andrew grasping on to him for dear life. What they had was so special, so unique. There wasn’t even a word for it.

Norman held Andrew’s head in his hands and looked in his eyes. “You are _never_ alone,” he said firmly. It was then that Norman’s Bad to the Bone ringtone went off in his pocket. Jeff. And Andy knew it was Jeff. Andy’s shoulders curled a bit in defeat as Norman dug out the phone and threw it across the room. “I’m here,” Norm said. “Only place I ever really want to be.”

And suddenly Norman couldn’t control it anymore. He’d licked and kissed at Andy for years, but never in a purely intimate way. Never open mouth to open mouth, but he needed to express the depth of his commitment so he leaned in and nipped at Andy’s juicy lower lip and when Andy didn’t back away, Norman covered his best friend’s mouth with his own, gently kissing him. Andy responded, allowing his mouth to fall open and Norman took the invitation and slid his tongue in to caress Andy’s tongue and his lips. Norman’s hands were still in Andrew’s gorgeous mop of curls and Andy’s rested gently on Norman’s hips. 

After several long minutes of the comforting and affectionate kiss, Norman pulled away. “Don’t be alone tonight. I ain’t pushing anything that I know you can’t give me. But let me lay with you. Let me hold you so you know you’re not alone.”

Andy nodded and climbed back in bed as Norm shucked his jeans so he could be more comfortable. He climbed in next to Andy wearing his Minor Threat tee-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. He pulled Andy to him so that his best friend’s head was on his chest and he rubbed circles on Andrew’s back. “Get some sleep now. You and I are going to cancel our flight tomorrow and spend the day together. Just like old times, okay?”

Andrew nodded.

“I don’t like it when we are so separated at these panels,” Norman said softly. “I miss our joint interviews.”

“I miss our everything,” Andrew said sleepily. 

“We haven’t lost anything, Andy. You just forgot what you had. You have me. I’m here. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one guys. Wanted to make it feel real since so much seemed legitimately missing from the panel. Hope this gave you some leedus feels since the coms and pics certainly haven't lately! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Tweedo (TWDObsessive)


End file.
